Married in Vegas
by Cynthia03
Summary: Killian and Emma have been best friends for five years. They are madly in love with each other but don't believe the other is. What happens when they wake up one morning in Vegas married to each other?


**Prompt received on tumblr: Getting married in Vegas accidently**

 _We accidently got married in Vegas oops_

Emma had never thought marriage was in the cards for her. She had definitely never thought that drunk marrying her best friend in Vegas was in the cards as well.

Emma fluttered her eyes open, the sunlight peeking in the room making her head hurt along with the massive hangover she had. To her right she felt a warm body stir and an arm tightening around her waist. She slowly craned her neck towards it, and saw her best-friend Killian Jones looking down at her, still deep in sleep. She noticed he had lipsticks marks all over his lips, cheeks, and neck and she panicked for a second.

But she felt clothes on her body, yes definitely clothes as she lifted her arm to find the dark pink dress she was still wearing. Sleeping in bed beside Killian wasn't an unusual sight but it was usually reserved for when they needed each other emotionally or if they couldn't' go home for whatever reason. Emma remembers for certain that she has her own room in the villa Killian booked for the four of them for their little trip to Las Vegas as a party for Mary Margaret and David on their second year marriage anniversary.

She sits up, moving Killian's arm gently from her waist to his own chest which also had a few lipstick marks. She gulps down the water beside her table and finds Killian's room to be trashed. Alcohol bottles and weird circle necklaces and balloons – and _wait_ , why does the balloon say _Just Married_?

Before Emma can figure out a completety sane answer to that, (somewhere along the lines of Mary Margaret and David maybe buying it for themselves), she cracks her knuckles. And that is when she notices it.

A ring. On her left hand's ring finger.

 _No no no no_ this could really not be it. But as she snaps back to Killian and notices the ring in his left hand as well, she stands up to examine the balloon. Behind the balloons, there is a giant picture frame which has a picture of her and Killian, both in the clothes they had worn to go club hopping and are still wearing. They were standing with their hands intertwined, a huge smile plastered on both their faces as they gazed at each other with such an emotion that anyone could've thought it was an actual marriage portrait.

But it wasn't. It was one big drunken mistake.

Emma considered her options: 1) wake up Killian and have them figure this out together, 2) destroy the balloons, pictures, and rings and hope Killian doesn't remember or act as if she doesn't remember, 3) run.

As always the last option wins and Emma runs down to her room, locking the door behind her.

"So you're finally up!" Emma yelps in surprise, her friends Mary Margaret and David sitting on her bed eating popcorn.

Emma stays silent – do they know about it?

"How is the husband?" David smirks, and Mary Margaret and him share a smile.

"Oh god you guys know?" Emma says, a bit relieved to be honest. "I don't remember a thing! What happened?"

"Well, after the strip club David and I decided to take a walk while you and Killian stayed there" Mary Margaret explains, "The next thing we know is that we're waiting for you guys back here and you come in and" she stops, trying to surpress a smile but failing miserably.

"You and Killian were all wrapped around each other, drunk out of your minds" David continues, "very loudly yelling, " _I will love you forever Emma"_ and then you were yelling back " _I will love you forever too Killian"_ and then you started sucking on each other's face"

Emma brings her hands to her face, rubbing her eyes. She still doesn't remember a thing. She kissed Killian – something she's been wanting to do since forever and now when she finally did she doesn't remember it.

"Killian just explained to us about you guys getting married and saying some gibberish about how he's gonna take care of you, and support you, and love you and how he's always wanted this while you just keep snuggling into him and kissing his cheek" Mary Margaret smiled fondly, "then you guys disappeared into his room"

"Fuck my life" Emma breathed, "The last thing I remember is him and I deciding to go to a normal club and him drinking a body shot out of some girl"

/

 _Killian bowed his head down until all his eyes could see was that single shot glass in between this stunning woman's rather nice breasts that were clad in nothing but two tiny triangles. As Killian brought his lips down to the rim of the shot glass, the woman stood up and he tipped his head back letting the alcohol flow into his mouth. Soon enough, the woman grabbed his hair and crushed her lips onto his, her tongue peeking inside to get the taste of the alcohol._

 _Saying that he was drunk was an understatement. When the happy couple had left Emma and him alone, they had drank even more and decided to go to another club as they were both fed up by watching half naked women and men dancing provocatively. Upon reaching here, Emma being the beautiful lass she is, was surrounded by male company, all trying to get her attention to buy her a drink or dance with her. Emma had finally settled with some wanker as she drank with him and let him run his hands over her arm and she curled one of her arm around his shoulder._

 _So when a pretty brunette came up to him and offered him to drink a shot out of her cleavage, he jumped on the offer – trying to settle his own jealousy of his best friend (who he had no other feelings for, seriously, one day he'd actually believe himself)._

 _Suddenly Killian felt a pair of hands pulling him back from his shoulders and he was forced to break the kiss, turning around in slight annoyance at the intruder. But finding Emma's emerald eyes staring back at him with her face set in annoyance and her hands still clutching at his shoulders, he relaxed. "What is it, Swan?"_

 _"_ _What are you doing Killian?" she asked angrily._

 _"_ _What you were doing with that bloody wanker" he retorted._

 _"_ _Just stop okay?" she commanded and turned around. Killian grabbed her arm and turned her, their chests bumping into each other._

 _"_ _Why, love?" he asked, a hint of a smirk in his tone._

 _"_ _Just leave it" Emma stated, hurt and anger evident in her tone as she rushed to the exit of the club, desperate to get some air and to get away from Killian, and all the feelings she has buried deep for the past five years once she found out that she wasn't her type and Killian went on a dating sprint starting with Tink and after that was just one-night stands._

 _Once she was outside she shut her eyes and took a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair._

 _"_ _What the bloody hell Emma?" she heard his voice and opened her eyes finding him standing in front of her, "You don't get to get jealous on me! Not now!"_

 _"_ _What?" Emma snapped, confused._

 _"_ _Really, love? You're going to pretend as if you don't know how I feel about you?"_

 _"_ _How you feel about me?" Emma was incredulous, "Killian you've only ever seen me as a friend while I have been the one who is completely in-" she stops, noticing what she was about to confess. But of course Killian notices it too and he takes a step forward._

 _"_ _Completely what Swan?" he whispers, walking until he circles her waist and pulls her tight against him, their lips inches apart._

 _"_ _Killian nothi-" Emma stutters cause no. She can't be rejected by Killian; it would destroy her._

 _"_ _Emma please" he whispers, bringing his forehead to hers, "not today, not now. Just please, tell me how you feel, darling"_

 _"_ _I – I love you Killian. I probably have since the moment I met you" she admits, a tear falling down her cheek and she damns the alcohol for letting her talk._

 _"_ _I love you too Emma. Always have and always will" he confesses before he cradles her cheeks and kisses her. The kiss starts out as soft and sweet but once Emma lets his tongue inside, it becomes heated. She grabs the lapels of his leather jacket and pulls him towards her while his hands go under her jacket, caressing her spine. They both taste of rum and vodka but they don't care._

 _It was about bloody time._

 _/_

"Wait… I think after I saw him kissing that girl maybe I went up to him?" Emma wonders as her memory ends with her flirting with some guy and jealousy flaring inside her as she saw Killian kissing another woman. Of course she isn't going to mention her jealousy – friends don't get jealous when the other one scores.

"I'm gonna go take a shower" Emma mumbles, and heads towards the closet. She grabs clean clothes and hurries in the bathroom, not giving her friends time to question her anymore.

Once she comes under the hot spray, she lets herself think. She's been in love with Killian since they met in their last year of college about five years ago. She had just been dumped by Neal and almost went to jail cause of him when she met him, the blue eyes and British accent sending her fangirling over him. But she controlled herself as she was convinced after Neal that no one could every truly love her or want her. Her parents didn't and nor did Neal. So why would he be the exception?

That didn't stop them from being inseparable friends, although. He was David's best friend and Mary Margaret was hers. She hated him at first – hated the way his voice and his gaze on hers sent butterflies in her stomach. But slowly, they became friends – a new understanding emerged between them as they both had lost their first loves and knew the feeling. Soon enough, Killian Jones and Emma Swan were best friends.

They were each other's emotional support after every break up or set back in their future plans, they were each other's plus one in events, they were each other's Netflix and pizza chill and just so much more.

They loved each other – but the biggest tragedy of all – they didn't think the other did. They looked at each other as if the other hung the moon and stars but unfortunately they never looked at the same time and didn't understand the look.

Emma loved him. She had admitted that to herself when Killian had shown up to her house with Ben and Jerry's Rocky Road once she got news that Neal was set to marry a Tamara. He had pulled her in his arms as his chest swallowed all her sobs while he ran his fingers soothingly in her hair.

There was nothing that Emma wanted more than to be with him. But now, married in Vegas with absolute no re-collection of how or what happened, she wasn't sure whether this was a horrible nightmare or a blessing in disguise.

/

"Wake up Killian!" David shook his friend once more before the man sat up right, running his fingers through his hair.

"What the bloody hell, Dave" he murmured in his sleep and David sat on the bed beside his friend, waiting for the realization to hit him.

Killian opened his eyes, his head pounding (great another hangover), as he took in the state of his room. He was a man who took pride in his cleanliness and right now he couldn't be more disappointed in himself. His eyebrows twitched together as he noticed the _Just Married_ balloons.

"Did you and Mary Margaret get married again?" he asked, his voice still laced with sleep.

"Not us, _mate_ " David replied, watching Killian raise an eyebrow at him.

David nodded towards Killian's hand and he looked down. And froze.

There was a ring in his left hand's ring finger. Behind the balloons he noticed a giant frame and stood up immediately, ignoring the ache in his stomach and head as he turned the frame around.

"Bloody hell" was all Killian muttered.

Looking down at the picture and the ring in his finger, it's all he's ever wanted since he's realized he's in love with Emma but with it happening this way, fully aware of all of Emma's fear of commitment and love, he couldn't decide whether this was a horrible nightmare or a blessing in disguise.

/

Emma sat in the living room of the villa as Mary Margaret was kind enough to order her and Killian eggs and coffee. Emma was dreading having to face Killian but it had to be done, sooner or later. And she rather get it over with.

She watched as Killian and David emerged from his room, his damp hair indicating he'd taken a shower. Their eyes met briefly and Emma looked away, focusing on her cup of coffee.

She was still wearing the ring, not wanting to take it off as it gave her a glimmer of hope. Killian pulled the chair in front of her and sat down, David joining his wife near the TV where they were giving their newly-married friends privacy but also enough to hear bits and pieces of their conversation. All they wanted was for the two idiots to finally admit they love each other and just get on with it already.

"Hey" Killian whispered, his gaze raking over her face trying to figure out her emotions. He had once admitted to her that he could read her like an open book to which she had scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Hi" Emma replied, peeking a glance at his left hand and trying to suppress the smile and immense joy she felt that even he had kept his ring on.

"Do you remember anything?" Killian asked, bringing his coffee cup to his lips.

"Last thing I remember is going to that other club where you were making out with a woman" she said, trying to keep her voice jealousy-free.

"Ah, yes" Killian nodded, "I'm afraid my memory goes up until there as well, although I do have an image of us standing outside the club"

"Sorry I don't remember" she said and finally looked up. It was Killian for god's sake – the man who had seen quite literally the worst of her and she had seen his. There was no awkwardness or running away from him.

"What made us marry each other, love?" Killian shook his head; his lips twitching in a smile and Emma smiled back, "I have no clue"

/

 _Once they broke apart for air, Killian smiled brightly, lightly tracing her cheek with his fingertips._

 _"_ _I've wanted to do this for a very very long time Swan"_

 _"_ _Me too" Emma replied, as they both turned. She curled her arm around his and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling the buzz of alcohol and something more in her body._

 _As they were walking back to their hotel, they had stopped by a convenience store and bought cheap wine to celebrate their new development in their relationship. By the time they had finished the wine, they were absolutely shit-faced drunk._

 _On their way, they noticed a bunch of drunk people outside a white building yelling "Just Married" and they neared them._

 _A woman with bright red hair came up to them, "Are you guys looking to get married? There are two couples waiting – I could get you in in about ten minutes?"_

 _"_ _What?" Emma blurted, half of the woman's words lost in her head as she focused on her name tag. "Ariel"_

 _"_ _Ariel" Killian said, "Can we get married?"_

 _"_ _Of course!" the woman babbled on in excitement, explaining them about the costs, and different ring choices, and pictures, and video options._

 _"_ _Just give us the best of everything" Killian cut her off, handing her his wallet and asking her to retrieve the blue credit card from it._

 _"_ _Wait we're getting married?" Emma asked, circling both her arms around Killian's waist and pressing herself to him as Ariel disappeared with Killian's credit card._

 _"_ _Aye, don't you want to, my love?" Killian asked as he put his wallet back in his back pocket and then brought his arms around Emma._

 _"_ _You didn't even propose!" Emma complained, shaking her head in disagreement. As in on calling, Ariel showed up with two rings in her hands as she explained them._

 _"_ _This one is an American diamond set in 14K gold, and this one is a sapphire set in gold. They are the most expensive ones we have. They are valu-"_

 _"_ _I like the blue one" Emma interrupts, smiling at Killian._

 _Killian grabs the sapphire ring from Ariel and goes down on both knees as there was no way he could handle himself on one knee. His head spins as he tries to look at the beautiful blond in front of him, "Will you make me the happiest man alive and fulfill all my dreams by agreeing to marry me, Emma?"_

 _"_ _Oh god yes!" Emma replies and once Killian stands up and slides the ring on her finger, she throws her arms around him._

 _/_

"It's obviously a mistake" Emma states, not wanting to be the one to start talking about feelings. She notices the way Killian's eyebrows shoot up and a flash of regret in his eyes that is soon replaced by a sad smile.

"Of course, love" he mutters. For a second there, he had been hopeful that maybe Emma remembered the night, and maybe she had wanted this. Maybe she had felt the same way about him as he did about her.

But alas, no.

/

Emma was sitting in the front seat of Killian's Range Rover as he was driving them back to Storybrooke; the married couple in the back talking in hushed voices.

She looked over at him, his hands carelessly on the steering wheel, his eyes fixed at the road ahead and the nerve on the side of his forehead twitching indicating that he was either really happy, or very deep in thought.

They had decided to annul the marriage. Neither one of them remembered it and they hadn't even consummated it – both waking up with their clothes on and none of the aftermaths of a night of sex.

/

 _"_ _I will love you forever Emma" Killian yelled once they had stumbled inside their villa._

 _"_ _I will love you forever Killian!" Emma yelled back as she pressed a loud kiss to his lips._

 _"_ _WHAT" Mary Margaret and David exclaimed together as they both walked towards their friends._

 _"_ _I would be happy if you guys get married but really like this?" David complained, his hands on his hip._

 _"_ _Shut up Dave" Killian slurped, "I will take care of her, and support her, and love her and I've always wanted this, her" Killian stated, Emma kissing his cheek._

 _Killian handed the balloons and their portrait to David as he scooped Emma up in his arms, letting a "woah" as his head spun. Focusing on the objects in the room, he maneuvered his way to his bedroom and gently placed Emma on his bed._

 _They disposed off all the things they were wearing like a feathered hat, some necklaces, throwing it on the floor. The wine bottle they were drinking followed suite._

 _Emma pulled Killian down by the nape of his neck, kissing him passionately. She brought her lips to his pulse point and sucked on it, earning a grunt from him. He took off her jacket and shucked his own once his neck had a love bite on it and Emma had whispered "mine" against his lips._

 _His hands travelled down from her cheek to the top of her breasts and then inside her neckline, rounding at her breast. Emma ran her fingers on his chest, his glorious chest hair always on display because of his ridiculously buttoned shirts, and brought her lips to press little kisses on it, leaving red lipstick marks in her wake._

 _Mary Margaret's and David's voices could be heard so Emma asked him to shut the door, wanting to feel Killian, all of him, after they'd been dancing around each other and their insane sexual chemistry for years now._

 _As Killian stood up to shut the door, slapping his cheek once to clear his foggy head, Emma rested her head on the pillow behind her and shut her eyes. Basking in the warmth and happiness she was feeling of finally being with Killian – being able to touch him and kiss him and tell him just how much she loves him._

 _Once Killian returned after shutting the door and drowning out his friends voices, he lay beside Emma, only to find her sound asleep. He whispered her name once but got no answer. He smiled fondly and kissed her cheek before he pulled the covers over her and him, snaking his arm around her chest as he fell asleep beside his best friend._

She didn't want to get an annulment.

They should cause they're married for god's sake, but she didn't want it cause she doesn't love him.

Killian looks at her and smiles, a sad little smile that Emma returns and she decides that he deserves to know.

/

The next morning Emma decides to tell Killian all about her deep buried feelings for him when she invites him to their favourite restaurant for lunch.

As she walks in slightly late, her heart beating fast as _finally_ she'll bare her heart out to him, the last thing she expects is to see another woman standing beside him at the bar with her hand on his shoulder and her head inches apart from his.

Not being able to face him this way, being completely and utterly heart broken at the sight of her best friend and now husband huddled close to some woman, she turns around and sprits until she reaches her Bug. She sends him a quick text and drives home with tears spilling down her cheeks.

/

Killian waits for Emma at the bar of their favourite restaurant. He had thought about their new status the entire night and had come to a conclusion.

He was going to tell Emma Swan he loves her.

He has loved her since they met in college but was told by David to stay away as she was not interested in any relationship. After a few weeks of being told off by David he had caught Emma making out with a dark haired fellow named Walsh whom she dated for a couple of months, walking all over his heart.

Alas, in the same club where he saw Emma and Walsh making out, he'd met Tink and since then had started his playboy days of just having women for their physical needs. He found himself comparing every woman to Emma, thus making it impossible for him to develop any feelings towards them as his heart belonged to his best friend.

But now that they're married by some twisted fate or something, he's going to give this a shot and tell her and hope for the best.

A very pretty brunette comes to stand beside him and run her fingers on his shoulders as she comes near his face to whisper something.

"Sorry, lass, I'm not interested" he says but the woman doesn't seem to quite understand him.

His phone bings with an incoming text, Emma's name appearing,

 _Sorry I won't be able to make it. See you tmrw in court._

Killian frowns. Emma does cancel sometimes whenever she finds a lead on one of the bastards who skip bails so he shouldn't be worried but it does seem like fate is trying to tell him not to tell her about his feelings.

"I'm married" he snaps to the woman beside him and she leaves him alone.

 _Just for one more day_ he shakes his head in disbelief as he swallows down the tears welling in his eyes.

/

Killian sat in front of the judge with his lawyer and friend Robin Hood as they waited for Emma and her lawyer. Since the only thing they needed was an annulment, they'd only have to explain their case to the judge. His phone vibrated and he ignored David's call, just like he had been these past two days. He really didn't want to talk to them or anyone about this situation.

Killian opens the water bottle in front of him and gulps down a few big sips wishing it was rum to calm the uneasiness in his stomach.

A knock on the door snaps all of their heads towards it, and Emma enters, wearing a tight black skirt and navy fitted blouse; her blond curls coming down her shoulders and black heels that elongated her legs. Killian took a moment to admire her beauty, the way he has many times but now it seems like it's slipping away from him. He knows after this is over, everything between him and Emma will change and not in the way he was hoping.

As Killian was busy admiring his love, his friend had rendered speechless by admiring the brunette beside Emma.

"Hi" Emma spoke softly to Killian who smiled and nodded in greeting to the judge. Her phone buzzed indicating David calling her and she cut the call. She noticed the dark circles underneath Killian's eyes mirroring her own, proving that she wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep last night.

"Robin" Killian's lawyer interrupted, offering his hand to Emma who shook it slightly, "We've met once"

"Yes I remember" Emma smiled. Killian's friend who had thought she was his girlfriend. It had made her blush then and she had caught Killian watching her with a smirk.

"Robin" he repeated, offering his hand to Emma's lawyer who narrowed her eyes, "Regina"

"Ah, Regina Mills, isn't it?" he smiled, "The bold and audacious lawyer"

Regina blushed, hiding it immediately by proceeding with the formalities, "Shall we?"

The case started and the lawyers explained the situation to the judge, a man with red spectacles and apparently called Archie. As Regina and Robin talked, Killian and Emma kept peeking glances at each other hoping that the other would interrupt and express their undying love or something like in the movies.

"My client Ms. Emma Swan does not want anything from Mr. Killian Jones and wish for this marriage to be annulled immediately" Regina said in her all business tone.

"Same here" Robin said and Killian felt his stomach drop.

The room seemed too small and he felt as if he was choking. Judging by the expression on Emma's face, she felt it too. _It's now or never_ Killian thought and before he could think about it, blurt out, " _Really?_ Do you really want nothing to do with me?"

" _Killian"_ Emma whispered, meeting his pained gaze, unsure of what to say.

"Emma do you… do you really not feel _anything_?" he said, "Do you even care?"

"Of course I care" Emma pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes, "Killian, I have cared since we met in college. You were the one who didn't want me"

Killian's entire face changed - the pain replaced by disbelief, "You thought I didn't want you?" he asked her, as if it was the most insane thing he'd ever heard.

"Ya" Emma's voice broke as she remembered all the times she fell deeper and deeper in love with him while he brought new women into his life every day.

"Oh Emma" he smiled painfully.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS" a voice interrupted them all as Mary Margaret and David burst into the room.

"You are about to commit the biggest mistake of your lives and we aren't going to let you!" Mary Margaret yelled, and Emma actually flinched never have seen her friend this angry before.

"I know" Emma said, "that's why I wanted to meet you yesterday to tell you how I feel but you were with a girl"

Killian laughed but it lacked any emotion, "I told her I was married and she backed-off"

"Oh" Emma blurted, " _oh"_

"Emma why didn't you say anything? I've been here, love, I've been right here waiting for a long time" he stood up and walked towards her, siting in the empty seat beside her.

"I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way" Emma admitted, a tear rolling down her cheek which Killian caught.

"You're mad" he said and she laughed.

He kissed her cheek softly, "I've waited so long for this"

"Awwww so no divorce right?" Mary Margaret interrupted and they both looked at her.

"We haven't even dated" Emma said but even she could hear the lack of effort in the statement.

"You both have been inseparable for five years that's enough I think" David said, winking at them.

"But I don-" Emma started and –

\- the next moment Killian was kneeling in front of her on both knees, gripping her hands tightly, "I have loved you since the moment I first saw you. Since then my heart has belonged to you and now I know for certain yours has belonged to me too. Emma Swan will you marry me because I love you and I'd like to date you for the rest of my life"

"Yes" Emma whispers as tears rolled down her cheek and Killian crashed his lips onto hers.

They separated but rested their foreheads on each other, Killian cradling her cheeks as grabbed the lapels of his suit, "What do we do now?" Killian asked.

"We get married" Emma replied, earning a "YES" from her friends.

"I gather no annulment?" Archie spoke, smiling widely even though they just wasted his time.

"It seems not" Regina replied.

"Good, good" Archie nodded and asked them to leave nicely.

"Good luck guys!" Robin said as he hugged Emma and Killian outside, and left with a hand behind Regina's back talking about a new coffee place.

"We should go shopping for real rings" Killian said, noticing the sapphire ring in Emma's hand. She didn't take it off and nor did he take off his.

After buying their real rings, they wore these ones on the ring finger of their right hand.

/

After two months once Killian and Emma returned to his, _their_ , house after their rehearsal dinner, set to be married in two days, they had received a box from Las Vegas.

Inside the packaging were the videos apparently taken in the marriage office.

They snuggled together on the couch as Killian played the DVD.

 _Killian and Emma were standing at the altar and before the marriage officiate could even start, they had already exchanged rings._

 _"_ _No not like this – first vows then rings" the man snapped at them._

 _"_ _I don't like him" Emma said to Killian, very loudly._

 _"_ _I don't like him either" he replied back._

 _"_ _I'm not even wearing a white dress!" she complained, looking down at herself._

 _"_ _Liam isn't here to be my best man" Killian whined, looking behind him to find no one._

 _"_ _Can we just get married later properly?" Emma asked, stumbling on her feet but Killian catching her and they both burst out laughing for no reason._

 _"_ _Alright" he said and stepped down from the altar._

 _"_ _Do you guys still want a portrait?" Ariel asked, sweetly._

 _"_ _YES!" Emma clapped excitedly as Killian bent down to press kisses to her neck and she giggled._

 _They both left with rings in their ring finger, a portrait of them standing at the altar, Just Married balloons, and muttering about how their real wedding would be._

Once the video ended, Emma and Killian stared at the screen for a couple of seconds in silence, their mouths hanging open in shock.

"We didn't even get married" Emma finally spoke, turning to see him.

He looked at her, "So do you regret us getting married now?"

"Absolutely not" she said as she brought her arms around him and kissed him.

Their "wedding" in Vegas was definitely a blessing in disguise.

-xx-


End file.
